Daffy Duck Hunt
Daffy Duck Hunt is a 1949 animated Warner Bros. Looney Tunes cartoon, directed by Robert McKimson, and starring Porky Pig, Daffy Duck and Barnyard Dawg. Porky is hunting duck for dinner, and Daffy has too much fun toying with the pig and his dog. This marks a rare occasion where Barnyard Dawg does not use his familiar voice and one of four occasions where Barnyard appears in a non-Foghorn Leghorn cartoon Plot Porky and the Barnyard Dawg (from the Foghorn Leghorn cartoons) are hunting ducks. Daffy sneaks up behind them and empties the gunpowder from their shells, then walks off with the phrase "Duck hunters is the cwaziest peoples!" (a reference to Lew Lehr's Fox Movietone News catchphrase, "Monkeys is the cwaziest people."). When Porky takes aim at Daffy, Daffy is able to continue taunting him, even dancing as a can-can dancer with a bullseye on his rear end - to no ill effect. Porky sends his dog to get Daffy, and the dog decides to trick Daffy, crying loudly that Porky will torture him if he doesn't come back with a duck. Daffy agrees to let the dog "capture" him and carry him back to Porky. Once they get back to Porky's house, Porky throws Daffy in the deep freeze and goes upstairs for a nap. Once out of sight, Daffy starts knocking on the freezer door to be let out. After a brief fight between his good and bad conscience, the dog lets Daffy out of the freezer. Daffy tries to leave the house---claiming, in a non sequitur, "There's a guy waitin' for me!"---but is blocked by the dog. After making a bunch of noise, Daffy jumps into the dog's mouth just as Porky comes to see what all the noise is about. Upon coming down, Porky thinks the dog is trying to steal the duck for himself, and subsequently beats him. Porky then throws Daffy back in the freezer. The dog now wants to get revenge against Daffy, but Daffy continues to act silly around him (dressed in heavy winter gear, screaming about needing to get medicine through "tons of ice! NO ESCAPE!", then dead-panning, "How's things been with you?"). When Porky appears, wondering what all the noise is about, Daffy once again jumps into the dog's mouth. A furious Porky once again thinks his dog is stealing Daffy, and pounds him once again. Porky then places Daffy back into the freezer. Finally, the dog has had enough and grabs an axe to finish Daffy off. After a chase through the house, Porky, finally having enough of the dog's shenanigans, comes in and threatens the dog's life if Daffy isn't in the freezer. Porky opens the freezer, but both are shocked when Daffy, dressed as Santa Claus, jumps out and starts singing "Jingle Bells". Both Porky and the dog start singing along, until Porky sees that the current month is April. Porky knocks Daffy down and is ready to use the axe until he sees a stamp on Daffy: "Do not open 'till Xmas." Daffy smiles at the camera and says, "Christmas—by then, I'll figure a way out of this mess!" The camera then irises out around Daffy's eye which then closes. Characters *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Barnyard Dawg Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Short Category:WB Category:Classic Shorts